


Your Breasts...They're Below Your Throat

by pocketmumbles (livelikejack)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Everyone Is Alive, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelikejack/pseuds/pocketmumbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>prompt: ace Kira, ace Scott being cute. Maybe they both thought the other wanted sexytimes, cue misunderstandings and then happy cuddles. / happily ace couple Scott/Kira being their cute little very romantic selves at a renaissance faire.</em>
</p><p>“What are you wearing?”</p><p>They turn to see Derek standing in the doorway with a dismayed expression on his face. “Oh, good, Derek disapproves,” Erica says happily. “I knew we got it right.”</p><p>Derek gestures at Kira’s bodice. “It’s completely historically inaccurate.”</p><p>“It's a renaissance faire, Derek,” Lydia says. “Everything there is historically inaccurate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Breasts...They're Below Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/gifts).



> For [Carrie](http://www.bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) and [Sini](http://likealittlechild.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Title is from _A Knight's Tale_ , which is about as historically (in)accurate as a Renaissance faire and probably just as entertaining.
> 
> Canon divergent in the sense that everyone is alive. Derek and Kira were instafriends for about five minutes in 3B and the narrative may have promptly forgotten about that but you can't take that from me it's canon.

“Wow,” Lydia says, stepping back with an appreciative once-over. “Kira, you look _good_.”

Kira chews her lip, tugging at her skirt nervously. Lydia bats her hands away before she bunches the fabric too badly. “Really? It’s not too...” She glances down at the corset plumping up more cleavage than she'd even thought she had. “…much?”

“Are you kidding me?” Erica says, following her gaze. “That’s the best part.”

Lydia nods. “You look great,” she says. “If Scott doesn't like it, then there's just something wrong with his eyes.” She looks down at her phone as it beeps. “Oh, Allison’s outside. Says she wants to talk to you before you go? It’s important?”

“What's important about a ren faire?” Erica asks. “Besides dressing up, of course.”

“I don’t know,” Lydia says with a shrug. “But I'm sure it’s-“

“What are you _wearing?_ ”

They turn to see Derek standing in the doorway with a dismayed expression on his face. “Oh, good, Derek disapproves,” Erica says happily. “I knew we got it right.”

Derek gestures at Kira’s bodice. “It’s completely historically inaccurate.”

“It's a _renaissance faire_ , Derek,” Lydia says. “Everything there is historically inaccurate.”

“I hate renaissance faires,” Derek grumbles. He crosses his arms and glares in what he probably thinks is a stern manner, but just ends up looking closer to crotchety.

“That’s probably why Scott suggested it,” Lydia says. “So you don’t follow them there like you did on their last three dates.”

“They got kidnapped!” Derek says. “Twice!”

“Actually, the second time we just got on the wrong bus and ended up taking the long way home,” Kira says, grinning at the memory.

“And why didn’t you text me?”

She winds a lock of hair around her finger. "We got…sidetracked?”

“Calm down, _Dad_ ,” Erica says. (“I’m not-“ Derek begins heatedly, then gives up with a sigh.) “Harley works at the ren faire; she’ll text me if anything happens.”

“And by the time that happens, they’ll be halfway to Mexico,” Derek says ominously.

“That was _one time_ ,” Kira sighs. “No one died.”

“ _I_ died!”

“Sure didn’t last very long,” Allison says as she walks into the room. “Hey, Kira, you look great.”

Kira beams. “Thanks!”

“Oh, sure, you listen to her but not us,” Lydia says, rolling her eyes. “It’s not like we're the ones who took you shopping for the dress or anything.”

“Did you really have to go with _that_ corset?” Derek asks.

“Yes,” all three girls say in unison.

Derek sighs. “Whatever, have fun getting stabbed in the ribs,” he says. “I’ll go pick up Scott.”

“You do realize they’re both fully licensed drivers who are more than capable of getting themselves the twenty minutes it takes to get to the ren faire?” Lydia says.

“What's your point?”

Lydia sighs. “Never mind.”

“I’ll be back with Scott in ten,” Derek says, heading for the door. He pauses, turning around and smiling at Kira. “You look great, by the way.”

Kira smiles. “Thanks, Derek.”

Allison coughs. “Kira, can I talk to you?” She looks over at the others girls. “In private?

“Yeah, yeah, we get the hint,” Erica says. “We're gone. Have fun on your daaaaate,” she sings to Kira. Lydia rolls her eyes as she follows her out the door.

Kira turns to Allison. “So, what's up? Is it about Scott?”

“Yeah,” Allison says, looking supremely uncomfortable. “It’s…well.” She purses her lips. “The thing is – I mean. Um.”

Kira watches her carefully. “Um, is it something bad?”

“No!” Allison says quickly. “I mean. Some people might – which is fair – but it’s also not that big a deal – but it might be – I mean.” She lets out an annoyed breath. “It’s really not my place to say, but I just – just give him a chance, okay?”

“Huh?” Kira asks, blinking in confusion. “But we’re already – what do you mean?”

“Just,” Allison says, halting over her words, “Scott may want different things than you, and I just – you know he loves you so much, I mean, and even if you think you wouldn’t be okay with it, just – think of maybe trying it anyway?” She slumps. “I don’t want you to think I’m, like, trying to tell you what to do, or – but – he’s just so great, you know? And I just hope you can try to give him a chance, even if you don’t want…" She waves her hands lamely. “…this.”

Kira stares at her. “Allison,” she says finally, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Don't worry about it,” Allison says. “But in case something comes up, just…remember what I said, okay?”

“Don't worry about it, but remember just in case,” Kira says flatly.

Allison nods, beaming. “Exactly!”

“You realize how little sense this entire conversation made.”

“Yeah, I know,” Allison says with a shrug. “But – yeah.”

“Well,” Kira says, “okay, I guess.”

 

Several hours into the ren faire, Kira’s forgotten entirely about Allison’s conversation. Scott laughs when a knight hands Kira a rose during the joust. “It’s because of the corset, isn’t it?” Kira says.

“It’s because of _you_ ,” Scott says firmly. “You’re the most beautiful girl here.” He laughs when Kira pokes his chin with the rose. “And your outfit is amazing. No, wait, what was the word that minstrel used?”

“Ravishing.”

“Yes, _ravishing_ ,” Scott says. “You look utterly ravishable.”

“You want to ravish me?” Kira jokes. Scott just smiles and turns back to the joust. “This was a lot of fun,” she adds. “We should go again next year.”

“Definitely.” The crowd cheers as a knight breaks his lance on the other's shield. “I’ll even dress up and everything.”

The victor waves gallantly at the crowd, blowing a kiss in Kira's direction. “You gonna be a knight?” she asks.

“Nah,” Scott says. "I'm thinking more like a minstrel. Maybe I'll even find a lute somewhere, figure out how to play it."

“Well, you’re amazing on the guitar, so I’m sure it’ll be a piece of cake for you,” Kira says. She lifts her skirts to climb the bleachers. “Maybe I’ll dress up as a knight next year. I can bother Derek to help me figure out the armor.”

“You’d make an amazing knight,” Scott says. “I would definitely give you my favor to wear in a joust.”

He grins as he says it, eyes crinkling at the corners, but his voice holds nothing but utter sincerity. Kira smiles and leans up to kiss him. “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

Scott threads their fingers together. “I try.”

He doesn’t let go of her hand, not as they wind their way through the merchant stalls – stopping to buy carved soap for Scott’s mom and local honey for Kira’s parents, and to take pictures together in fox and wolf masks – or as they walk out of the park as the sun begins to dip towards the horizon. They have to separate to climb into the car, but Kira settles her hand over his on the gearshift once they leave the parking lot. “By the way,” she says, “how’d you get Derek to lend you his car?”

“He offered, actually,” Scott says. “After he saw your skirt. Said it wouldn’t be safe on my dirt bike and I should pick you up in a car like a ‘proper date.’”

Kira laughs. “Who knew he was so old-fashioned. I’m surprised he didn’t try to come along as a chaperone.”

“That's why I brought Braeden with me to distract him,” Scott says.

“Scott McCall, master schemer,” Kira says. “Well, I’m glad you did. I had a lot of fun today.” She glances out the window as Scott turns down a road into the Preserve instead of heading back to town. “Where are we going?”

“The day’s not over, yet,” Scott says. “Not quite. Besides, I wanted to show you something.”

He parks the car at a cliff bathed in the sunset's glow. Kira gasps at the sky spread out in front of them, pink and orange stretching across the horizon as far as she can see. “Wow.”

“Cool, right?” Scott says. “It’s really nice when the sun goes down, too, you can see so many stars.”

“It’s beautiful,” Kira says. “It’s amazing. It’s…”

“Ravishing?” Scott tries with a cheeky grin.

Kira laughs. “I don’t exactly want to ravish the sun,” she says. She trails her hand up Scott's arm to cradle his face. “Thank you. Today was perfect. Well,” she adds, making a face as the weird conversation with Allison pops back into her mind, “almost perfect.”

Scott's face falls for the tiniest of moments before he smiles, reaching up to curl his hand around hers and press a kiss to her palm. “Well, like I said,” he says, so casually that Kira must be imagining his hesitation, “the day’s not over, yet.”

The way he leans over the gearshift to meet her is familiar territory, something they’ve done a million (or maybe five or six) times before. It’s a comforting routine by now, to curl her hand around the base of his head as she shifts closer, as he deepens the kiss.

Kira loves the slide of his lips against hers, across her skin, and she loves the shift of his skin under her touch, so she presses a little closer, tucking her hand under his shirt. “Is this okay?” she asks. “Can we – just-” She just wants to touch him, be touched by him, she wants _more_ , but not that much more. She doesn’t want…she just wants more of _this_.

She just wishes she knew how to ask for that.

“Yeah, of course,” Scott says, nodding easily, but the muscles in his neck tense under Kira’s hand, and his heart pounds a little faster as he cuts a surreptitious glance to the spacious backseat. It doesn’t seem like anticipation, though, it seems more like…nerves? “Whatever you want.”

Kira leans back as a shock runs through her. But – but she’s the one who doesn’t want – “I don’t want anything you’re not okay with,” she hedges, trying to nudge the ball back into his court. She can’t – it wouldn’t be fair for her to just _say_ that she doesn’t want…that she only wants…she’s the one who started it, after all, and he probably thinks that more means…

Kira glances at the backseat, turning back to see Scott watching her carefully. “I’m okay with anything you’re okay with,” he says.

She feels his pulse skitter under her fingers. “Well,” she says, and knows that he’s listening to her own heartbeat, knows that he’ll see her lie just as plainly as she saw his, “I’m okay with anything you’re okay with, too.”

Scott’s brows crease, eyes unfocusing as he listens closely. He blinks up at her, confused and uncertain with just a touch of fear, and then he licks his lips and says, “I’m not okay with this.”

Kira sits up quickly. “Which part?” she asks. “All of it? Did you – wait, did you try to tell me before and I didn’t-”

“No!” Scott interjects. “No, I mean, this is great.” He closes his hand over hers, pressing it close against his skin. “I want this. I just don’t want-” He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, then looks up to meet Kira’s. “I don’t want to have sex.”

Her heart seizes. “Like, right now?” she says. “Or do you mean, like, ever?”

“I mean, not not _ever_ ,” Scott says, all but tripping over the words. “Probably, I mean. Like, if you want to, we can – it’s not just about me, you know, what you want matters-”

“I don’t want to have sex, ever,” Kira says.

Scott freezes, jaw dropping open. “Wait, are you serious?”

“Yeah,” Kira says, nodding with more confidence than she feels. “Is that okay?”

“Is that – that’s _great_ ,” Scott says as a huge smile forms on his face. “I – _yeah_. I just thought you wanted-”

“I thought _you_ wanted,” Kira says, and then collapses into giggles that only feel a little bit manic. “Wait, so you’re saying that we both-”

“I’m asexual.”

“I’m asexual, too,” Kira says, grinning around the words. It feels so great to say out loud, to hear from someone else’s mouth, to just share in ecstatic _relief_.

“So this whole time we’ve been worrying for nothing,” Scott says, shaking his head with a chuckle. He squeezes Kira’s hand, still tucked under his shirt. “I should’ve told you sooner.”

“Me, too,” Kira says. She leans in and kisses him softly. “But we’re here now.”

He grins against her lips. “And we have a very large backseat at our disposal. You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so,” Kira says, kissing him again. “But just so we’re definitely on the same page, let’s tell each other what we’re thinking.”

Scott laughs and tugs her into the backseat.

 

The sharp trill of his phone wakes them up. Kira cracks her eyes open, squinting at the early morning sky. _“Scott!”_ Braeden’s tinny voice yells when Scott finally fumbles the call open. _“I called you, like, ten times, you guys have about thirty seconds before Derek finds you-”_

A thud echoes against the passenger door, and then Derek wipes away the condensation on the window, glaring down at them. “Oh, shit,” Scott mutters, scrambling upright. “He looks mad.”

“You think?” Derek shouts through the window. “You were supposed to check in hours ago! You could’ve been halfway to Mexico by now-”

“We’re fine, Derek,” Kira says as she opens the door. “We just fell asleep. …in the backseat of your car, I’m so sorry, we were supposed to return that yesterday, weren’t we.”

“We didn’t have sex in your car!” Scott adds. He glances down at Kira’s undone corset and hastily throws his jacket over her shoulders. “I promise, we didn’t.”

Derek stares at him, baffled. “Why would you think that I would think that you would’ve had sex in my car?”

It takes Kira’s sleep-added brain a full ten seconds to work through the sentence. “Uh,” Scott says. “Because we’re teenagers who live at home?”

“Yeah, but you’re both ace,” Derek says. “I figure sex is pretty low on your list of priorities.”

“Wait a minute,” Kira says. “You _knew?_ ”

“Of course I did,” he says. Kira and Scott stare at him, then at each other, then fall over themselves in laughter. “What?”

“Nothing,” Kira says, wiping away tears while Scott clutches her close, muffling his snorts in her hair. “Just glad we’re all on the same page.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say [hi](http://pocketlass.tumblr.com)!


End file.
